


Crystal Kingdom

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fear, Gen, Historical, Love, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, keyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe (Atlantis/historical AU): In another time, another life, Jaden Yuki and Yuma Tsukumo were princes of a land called Atlantis. Their lifes are completely normal, until a stranger is brought back after a war. And Yuma finds himself falling for him more and more. Yubel discovers his feelings for Judai and Yusei and Akiza don't know how to tell each other that they can't live without the other one. Yuma's bigger brother Dartz and his younger brother Yuuki have problems all on their own. And everything starts to get even more complicated as an evil entity starts to rise and throw Atlantis into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ship Arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selmor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Selmor).



“Brothers ! Father !” A small child ran to the haven where the big war- ships had landed. The soldiers tied them to the piers and secured them so they wouldn’t drift away. Behind the Brown-orange-haired boy followed another boy with pink-blue hair. Both were waving their hands and jumping up and down to greet their relatives.

The little boys ran up to their two older brothers and their father who were exiting the biggest ship. The ship, called Pegasus, had been the head of the fleet commanding and guiding it over the sea. A man, with black hair and beard with already some grey stripes in it was the first to get down from the ship. His face was framed by a golden helmet and his shoulders were wrapped in a dark crimson cape, wavering slightly in the wind. The two boys wrapped their arms around his waist, ignoring the rest of their father’s armour that was pressing coldly onto their cheeks. King Ironheart laid his arms around his two youngest sons, who had been too young to join him and their older brothers in the battle over seas.

Judai, the brown-orange haired boy, smiled up at him, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness. He was so excited to see his father again. “Judai, Yuma. I missed you, my sons.” The man softly ruffled their hair. Many would have said that their behaviour was childish and not suited for young princes but Ironheart didn’t mind. He had been away for nearly 2 years to fight against rogues and rebels, who tried to cause his kingdom to fall into anarchy and chaos. It was a normal behaviour of children who hadn’t seen their father for so long.

Yuma, the youngest of the four brothers had tears of joy streaming down his face. He looked up, as another gentle hand ruffled through his hair. His crimson eyes met eyes, one green, one golden, and a smile that told Yuma that his big brother Dartz was happy to see him too. Dartz was the oldest of all siblings. His blue hair had grown over the past two years and his hands had gotten a bit rougher from the fight. But his smile had remained as gentle as Yuma remembered it.

The second oldest brother, Yuuki, was embraced by a hug from Judai. His eyes were a soft blue, like the waves of the sea under the ship. His hair was shoulder-long, and had an interesting colour mix composed of blue and blonde. Judai giggles as the wind blew some of Yuuki’s hair into his face, tickling the younger one. Yuuki smiled. “I hope you behaved well while we were away? You’re a prince at last.” Yuuki grinned at him. Judai knew it was meant jokingly. They all had been raised by Ironheart and their loving mother Mithrea. Even though they were part of the royal family, they had more freedom than some princes from other countries. There were rules, yes, but they had a certain amount of freedom, if they fulfilled their duties. Especially the younger ones Judai and Yuma were nearly all free of crown-duties, because it was clear already that either Dartz or Yuuki would inherit the throne as the oldest ones of the siblings. 

“Of course, brother. Yubel and I trained really hard so we can join you next time in battle. We are an amazing team!” Judai smiled proudly at his brother. Yuuki laughed softly and nodded. “I think you will be amazing but until you can join me in battle, time will have to pass. Remember, Juu-chan, you’re just 10.” Judai smiled at him “In five years I am as old as you are now and then I am already old enough to go with you! You were allowed to join father when you were 13. This means I just have to wait 3 years. Until then I will train really hard so I can be helpful! I promise to learn and train and be worthy to fight with you!”

“Judai, war isn’t something you should be looking forward to.” The soft, but scolding voice of his father let Judai jump a little. He looked up to him and blushed. “But... I want to be helpful. I trained really hard with Yubel...” Judai’s voice had become a little quieter, shyer. Yubel, who stood a little farther away from the royal family, smiled slightly. Judai always wanted to prove himself. He was like a hyperactive-little puppy, always ready to play. But Yubel liked the way his best friend was. Judai was amazing, always trying to stay positive and to see the good nature in everyone and everything. And Yubel had noticed that Yuma kind of adapted this trait from Judai too.

“Judai, you are helpful. Every one of you is. “ Ironheart smiled at his sons. They were all so grown already. Yuma counted nine years , Judai was 10 years old. Their brother, Yuuki was 15 by now and his oldest son, Dartz was 16. They all had proven themselves worthy of being called princes of Atlantis. Ironheart also had a daughter. When he needed to leave, Ioki was just a few months old. He had missed her first words, her first steps. His heart grew a little heavy with the thought. After all these years she should be three by now. 

Yuma stood next to Dartz playing with an amulet he had gotten from his father before he departed for war. It was a pendant, half as big, as Yuma’s hand. The pendant was made of gold, triangular shaped and two horizontal bars made it look like a key. On the top of the pendant was a round, green gemstone. Yuma smiled all the time. Forgotten were the many times he cried himself to sleep because he missed his father, Dartz and Yuuki. Forgotten were the times he was angry at them for leaving him and Judai behind. Yuma was just happy to see them again. His family was finally back and complete again. Yuma felt really relieved. They were all alive and didn’t seem to be injured in any way. 

The soldiers were unloading the ship, bringing new goods they had exchanged for gold gems and silver into the land of Atlantis. They obviously had won the war. Ironheart needed to stay at the piers, but Dartz and Yuuki each took one hand of their little brothers and guided them to the palace, which throned high above the main-city on a hill. Yuma was jumping up and down while he was walking, Judai did the same. Yubel followed the four brothers with slightly bowed head, smiling. Yubel was servant and friend at once for Judai. They understood each other and had grown up with each other. They trusted each other with their lives and hardly anyone could separate them, they were even allowed to sleep in the same room. Yubel was Judai’s most loyal servant. Nearly every child of the royal family had such a person in their live. 

“Master Yuuki!” a voice behind them let the four brothers stop. Yuuki let go of Yuma’s hand. Dartz looked up and began to walk on with Judai and Yubel. The matter didn’t seem to concern the oldest brother. He had learned that Yuuki had gotten different tasks and duties than Dartz himself had been assigned by his father and that most of them didn’t have to bother the oldest brother at all. Judai walked with him and Yubel, explaining their training and asking his brother about his live over sea. 

“What is it, Akim?” Yuuki looked to Yuma who refused to walk with his other brothers and turned back to Akim again, who was one of the generals of his father’s army. “Master Yuuki. About the man, you saved... What should we do with him? Where should we bring him? He is still wounded.” Akim bowed slightly before his prince. Yuuki had gained reputation in the imperial army of his father because the young prince was an extremely good strategy, fair in his acts and strong when he fought.

“I think it would be the best if you’d bring him to the room near my chambers.” Yuuki suggested. “He is hurt and if he needs something, one of my servants will be able to help him immediately.” Akim bowed again. “Yes, my prince. I will give the order to my men then.” With this the general left the two brothers alone. Yuma, still clutching one hand on the pendant, looked up to his brother quite curious. “Why do you let a stranger sleep this near to you brother? Aren’t you afraid he will hurt you?” Yuma’s eyes were big and full of questions. He had been taught to be careful and also try not to be too trusting to strangers, because even if his family ruled Atlantis with a gentle, but firm hand, there were people who tried to get rid of the royal family. He remembered that his older brothers once had been attacked on one if their rides, leaving Yuuki with a scar on his chest from the attack. Their mother had been even more cautious since then, than she had been before. 

“No, I am not afraid. I helped him and even father approved that he’d come home with us. He was hunted down in his land, for actually no reason, and he is very skilled with weapons. He owes me his live. He would never threaten me. Or someone from my family” Yuuki assured his brother. He had explained his acts many times, because even his men were asking questions and mistrusting the stranger. “Why would you hunt your own people?” Yuma asked confused. Yuuki shook his head. “I don’t know Yuma. Let’s go home okay? I can’t wait to see mother and Ioki. I missed you all so much!” He pulled gently on Yuma’s hand and Yuma followed his big brother to the palace, leaving the beach and the city behind them.


	2. Family

Mithrea was embraced by the sweetest hug she had ever received from her husband Ironheart. The king seemed to never want to let her go again. She smiled and rejoined every kiss he granted her, smiling and slightly giggling.

Dartz sat on the floor with Judai and Yubel on silky cushions, plates of food draped in front of them. The servants had brought everything the boys liked to celebrate their arrival in Atlantis.   
Dartz smiled brightly as he saw his parents hugging and kissing each other. He knew how much his father had missed his mother. Dartz had seen his father wandering around the camp in the night because he couldn’t sleep. Ironheart wandering around with his head full of thoughts of his family and especially his wife, was an image Dartz would never forget. Back then it was heartbreaking to see his father so full of worry but now he was rejoined with his beloved Mithrea. 

Dartz leaned back on one of the many pillars that lead the way to the throne. A little girl with light green hair was scuttling over the floor. She could already walk, but she preferred to crawl around the palace. Ioki simply liked the feeling of the cool smooth marble under her fingertips and feet. Her bare feet gave her halt where she would have slipped with leather shoes on the sleek floor. Her father Ironheart watched her gently. She was now three years old and didn’t talk very much, but she was bustling about with an energy not many believed she had.

Judai and Yubel played with some grapes. Judai had told Yubel to throw them in the air and Judai tried to catch them with his mouth. Needless to say they landed everywhere BUT in Judai’s mouth. As one of the grapes rolled in front of Ioki’s hand she overlooked it and squashed it, making the juice spurt onto her arm, face and dress. The small girl stopped in her movement. Her brothers could see how her face changed from her cheerful smile into a disgusted grimace and seconds later she began to cry.

Mithrea wanted to stand up and comfort her little girl, but Yuuki, who had entered the room a few minutes ago, was faster than her. He picked his little sister up and stroked over her hair softly, cleaning up the grape-juice from her arm and face with his sleeve. The little girl stared at him in bewilderment and slowly stopped bawling. Yuuki smiled at her, his head softly tilted and carefully cleaning her from every little drop of juice he could reach.

The girl was already struggling in his arms, signalizing that she wanted down. The girl was crawling around again, watching her two, to her unknown brothers like a tiny hawk. The brother who had picked her up was very interesting to her. Especially his long blue hair was fascinating for the small child. But she didn’t dare to go near him yet. 

Yuma had sat down besides his brothers, watching the scene with Ioki and Yuuki curiously. Judai and Yubel had stopped their silly game and Judai drooped his head guiltily because he made his little sister cry. Dartz watched his younger brothers quietly, nibbling on some dates. Yuuki let himself drop beneath his brothers on a green cushion. Then he reached for some fruits. Judai offered him some sliced apples and grapes and Yuuki gladly took a few pieces of each fruit. Fresh foods had been rare in the military-camp.

Yuma played with his pendant, while eating some bread. He listened to the people who talked in the room. There were priests, servants, friends of his father, generals and other people from the military. He watched his older brothers. Yubel and Judai were talking about their strategies and told Dartz how good they had become in summoning their monsters from their sanctuaries.

In Yuma’s world people fought with the sword and other weapons, but also with monsters they could call from stone-structures, called sanctuaries. The creatures were bound to stone plates and in order to call them one needed a duel disk. It was made from bronze, silver or gold and was used to call the spirits from the stones and bind them to the metal on the duel disk so they could be used. Distance didn't matter with this method of summoning. 

To obtain such beasts one needed to search faraway places. They were enclosed in tiny capsules and could be found all over the earth, for they had been the former inhabitants of this world. After humans arrived most of them took off to another realm to make place for the humans, who took over the earth quite quickly. But some beasts were left behind and they decided to go into a state of meditating sleep, which turned them into these capsules. 

Many people used their monsters in the sanctuaries to fight. But some also used their beasts to learn new things, like how to heal or how to work different magic spells, which improved the quality of living for the human race. Some people even made friends around the monsters, proving that not every monster was a will-less fighting machine, but also had a conscious and was able to make own decisions in a certain way.

“Yuuumaaaaa!” Yuuki shook him slightly on his shoulder. Yuma blinked and looked up, quite confused. “Uh..y..yes?” the younger one asked. “You’re not paying attention at all.“ Yuuki giggled. “I was asking you, if you’d like some of the cooked lamb?” he held the plate in front of Yuma’s nose. The little boy nodded fast “Yes, please. Thanks, brother.” he smiled at Yuuki. Yuuki chuckled and gave him a portion on his plate, then took one for himself. Dartz thankfully declined. He hadn’t eaten meat for several years.

Yuuki ate the flesh with enjoyment. They had had flesh in the military-camp, but it was unseasoned and most of the time overcooked to kill all the germs that could have nested in there. This flesh was juicy and seasoned with sesame, honey and a bit of salt. Short, it tasted delicious. Yuma ate fast and stuffed everything in his mouth, whether it was bread, flesh or fruits.

The evening went on, grew old and after several hours of drinking, eating and chatting, Yuuki felt really tired. Judai and Yubel were still full of energy, dancing, laughing and celebrating with some other younger people, mostly students of priests and magicians, while Dartz had left the celebration several hours ago. And Yuuki was thinking about following his brother too. 

Yuma pulled on Yuuki’s sleeve. “ Brother?”  
The older one looked down to him “Yes, Yuma?” “I am tired… do you want to go to bed too?” Yuma asked. Yuuki nodded. “Good idea, little one.” he smiled and stood up, pulling his younger brother on his feet. 

Yuuki’s room was near to Yuma’s so they strolled through the palace together. Yuma played with the pendant around his neck while following his older brother through the corridors. It was a habit he had developed within the years. It gave him a feeling of security. Yuuki changed in his room, but he came back to kiss Yuma goodnight, as he always had done it before he went away. Yuma smiled at him and snuggled into the blankets. It felt good to have his brother back. 

Yuuki waved and left the room, falling into his bed tiredly. He nearly jumped out of the bed as arms were laid around him. He turned around and his deep blue eyes met soft purple ones. “I didn’t want to scare you my prince.” It was a young man, a little older than Yuuki himself. His name was Lier. He and Yuuki grew up together. They were friends and both trained under Master Hathar in the art of magic. Before Yuuki had to leave, they shared a room. Of course, Lier would be here to greet him. 

Yuki smiled immediately. “Lier. Don’t scare me.” he demanded, but it was more jokingly than really serious. “It was not my intention. I just wanted to see you. You know I am actually not allowed to leave the training camps.” “Yes I know. You can get into trouble!” Yuuki scolded him softly. Lier just smiled. “I wanted to see you. I haven’t seen you for so long. I will take any punishment Hathar gives me for sneaking out. “  
Yuki sighed. “You can stay here if you like. He can’t punish you, if you acted on my orders.” he slightly grinned. Lier giggled. “Okay, if you want to take the blame for me?”  
Yuuki nodded and rolled over, letting Lier crawl under his blanket. They had often slept like this in one bed. They were friends. There was nothing weird about it for them. Lier laid an arm around Yuuki and soon both boys fell asleep quite quickly.


	3. Stranger

Yuma stared on the ceiling. He heard rustling and noises from the room beneath him. It was the room the stranger had been brought too. The door was opened and closed many times as different servants or guards entered or exited the room. The young prince sat up and threw the blanket back, then he slipped out of the bed and wandered to the door. The floor was cool under his bare feet.

Yuma clutched his fingers around his pendant. He couldn’t sleep. Not with this noise all around. Yuma was a curious child. He wanted to know many things and he wanted to know who was brought to the room near him. The young prince had only heard that the man was a stranger, but not much older than his older brothers. Yuma had heard the priests and advisers of his father mumble about the strange child Ironheart had brought to Atlantis. 

Yuma’s fingers had loosened around the pendant and he laid them around the door handle to the stranger’s room. But he didn’t enter. Not yet. Yuma’s thoughts were swirling in his head. He should already be asleep, but he wanted to know the man his brother has saved. He hesitated for a while but in the end his curiosity was stronger. 

No one was in the room except for the figure resting in the bed. So this was the stranger everybody was talking about? Yuma carefully approached the bed. The boy was covered in bandages. His neck, his arm and even his left eye seemed to be hurt. Badly. The young prince could see blood on some of the linen straps. 

Yuma startled as the boy moved his head and looked directly at him. Yuma couldn’t move. He just stared at the silver haired boy. Yuma blinked in awe. The boy heaved himself up, carefully but the little prince couldn’t fail to notice that it hurt the stranger. Yuma reached out for him and comforted him. The stranger blinked in surprise. 

“Thank you. Who are you? You’re not one of the guards.” the boy’s voice was soft and quiet, but it sounded nice in Yuma’s ears. “Uhm.. I.. I am Yuma.” He granted the stranger a smile. “What’s your name? Where do you come from?” the young prince was now really curious about the other boy. He couldn’t be much older than the prince himself was. 

“My name is Asteru. I come from a land far away from Atlantis.” The boy leaned back carefully against the wall. “Why are you here, Yuma?” Yuma blinked “I..uhm… I…” he tried to find an answer but he couldn’t find one that didn’t sound stupid. Asteru’s gaze lingered on the boy before him, watching him carefully. His eyes noticed Yuma’s pink hair and his pendant he was fumbling around with nervously. Yuma couldn’t stand Asteru’s gaze. “Uhm… uhm… “ he stuttered, looked up to him, shyly. “How… how old are you ?” he asked, trying to avoid the question. Asteru was quite surprised about that. “I am 12, “ Asteru smiled at him. “Twelve? You look so much older. “ Yuma spoke before he could stop himself. 

Asteru chuckled a little. “My hair colour makes me older.” he tilted his head and smiled. “How old are you, Yuma-kun?” “I am 9!” Yuma smiled proudly. He was quite awake for this hour of the day. Asteru chuckled again. “So, you’re not much younger than me.” It was not a question but a statement. Yuma nodded slightly. “...Does it hurt?”

Asteru smiled. “I got some herbs against the pain from prince Yuuki, so it is not that bad.”  
“But your bandages need changing. They are bloody already.” the pink-haired boy pointed on Asteru’s arm.   
Asteru looked down. His fingers carefully ran over the hurt arm. “It’s allright. It won’t stop bleeding completely. It already has healed quite well. It was worse back over sea.” Yuma looked at him worriedly. “If you say so, Asteru-san.” Yuma sat down beneath him and looked at him. “How did you get hurt? It looks really bad. I hope it was not Yuuki’s fault?”  
Asteru softly shook his head. “No, it was not prince Yuuki’s fault. He saved my live.” Asteru’s eyes seemed to lose their shimmer. Instead it made place for a kind of sad gloom in his eyes as he remembered why he was hurt. 

Yuma immediately felt guilty for asking such stupid questions and looked away.   
Asteru looked up, ruffled his hair softly with his less injured arm. He smiled at him. “I was hunted down by my own people.” Yuma’s mouth dropped open. He stared at him. “Why.. why would they hunt you? Did you do something wrong?” he asked. Asteru shook his head. “No. Well, maybe. My crime was, that I exist, Yuma-kun.”

Yuma felt really sad. Asteru’s words made him ache. The boy in front of him seemed so..accepting, as if it was normal for him. Yuma didn’t understand why people would make someone feel like this. Why would someone hunt such a gentle person? The young prince couldn’t understand why they would hunt Asteru down. Not from the impression he had gotten from the stranger. Asteru seemed so nice. 

Asteru noticed Yuma’s look and he also saw the sadness in his eyes. “Yuma.” Asteru’s voice was soft and gentle. “They were afraid of me. That’s why they were hunting me.” Yuma’s eyes grew big. “But why? You don’t seem so dangerous to me… and you are just a child, like me.” Asteru looked at him, laughed. “Yes, I am. But they are still afraid of me, not because I did something but because I look a certain way…” He reached up to his bandages around his left eye. He loosened it and it fell down on his shoulders. As he opened his eyes Yuma could see that one was yellow and the other one had a greyish-silvery colour. But he also saw that there was a cut near the eye and blood crusts around that area. 

Yuma’s mouth dropped open once again. Asteru’s eyes were beautiful. They shimmered like two gems in the moonlight. “In my homeland, two-coloured eyes are a sign of demise and bad luck. They blamed me for every misfortune that happened to them. So they hunted me. They thought if they would sacrifice me to the gods, that all of their suffering would end.”

“But that’s stupid!” Yuma looked at him, quite upset. “My big brother Dartz has also two-coloured eyes!” he pouted in disbelieve. Asteru stared at him “What?... Wait… Dartz is your brother?” Asteru immediately bowed before him “I am sorry, I did not know I was talking to a prince of Atlantis.” Yuma blinked in awe. Asteru’s behaviour was… strange suddenly. Yuma was not used to this kind of treatment. His brothers were the ones the servants bowed to. Yuma just happened to be born as the youngest and he had not really a chance to inherit the throne, that’s why he was treated like one of the noble children and not as a prince most of the time. 

“Yes, but.. sit up. That’s embarrassing!” Yuma poked Asteru’s unharmed shoulder carefully. The older one looked up and sat back, looked at Yuma in confusion. Asteru was used to other traditions than Yuma it seemed. Yuma’s smile returned to his face, as he saw Asteru listening to his bidding. “I am human, like all the others. There’s no need to bow before me. I feel awkward if you do that. No one else really does. I am just a boy.” he giggled softly and Asteru carefully smiled back. He liked Yuma’s sincerity. 

Yuma looked up as he heard someone calling for him. Dartz had looked after him and noticed that Yuma wasn’t in his bed. Yuma smiled at Asteru. “Seems, like my brother is searching for me. I better get going or he will wake up the whole palace.” Yuma giggled waved at Asteru. Asteru waved back softly but also kind of confused by the young prince. Yuma seemed to be as nice as his older brothers. Maybe even nicer.

The door fell shut behind the little prince and Asteru was left alone to himself. He leaned back, fixed the bandages around his eyes again and pulled the blanket up. Maybe this was a new start? A new life...?

**Author's Note:**

> A small guide to the characters and their names. 
> 
> Some characters have kept their names, some have slightly changed names. I will not reveal all of the characters of who they really are, as it would spoiler some major plot points.  
> Also there are quite a few OC's in this FanFiction since it is based on a short story I came up with a few years ago.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> FanFiction ____ Yu-Gi-Oh!-Universe
> 
> Dartz = Dartz  
> Judai = Jaden Yuki(eng.Vers)/Judai (jap.Version)  
> Yubel = Yubel (human Form as in the Flashback in GX)  
> Yuma = Yuma Tsukumo  
> Asteru = Astral  
> Yusei = Yusei Fudo  
> Akki = Akiza Izinski  
> Croa = Crow Hogan  
> Athas = Atlas Jack  
> Ironheart = Ironheart (eng. Vers)  
> Ione = Ione (germ. Vers.)
> 
>  
> 
> Lier, Yuuki and many other characters are OC's.  
> I try to find a nice balance between certain ships, OC-ships and switching between the storyarcs for each person.


End file.
